psiunionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pendulums
When someone says pendulum what do you think of? A material on the end of a string? probably as that's what most people think of them. Sometimes used in physics but these are different. Brief history of the pendulum These materials or tools go back to ancient times where they looked very different. Then they were used more for dousing which is the art of finding stuff using metaphysical tools e.g. dousing sticks or pendulums which are the common ones. Very popular in the middle ages and favored a lot through till the nineteenth century when they started to fade in popularity. then they were mostly made of wood as that was simple to make them out of. Then after the time of being less popular in the 20th century they became more popular till current day. !933 was when the British society of dousing was founded. Appearance of a pendulum There are many types and appearances here are just a few of them. Chakra pendulum These are pendulums with crystals going up the chain in the order of the chakras. They usually have white at the very top where you hold the pendulum. At the bottom there is the final crystal which is not part of the chakras and can be any crystal but the most common i have seen is amethyst or rose quartz. I have seen these mostly being used to heal and to help with chakras probably as the name suggests. My first pendulum was a chakra one with amethyst at the bottom. Stack pendulum These pendulums are a stack of crystals or rocks in order of the chakras. These are not that common really but nor as attractive i think. Used the same as the chakra pendulums. Crystal pendulums Probably the most common and most popular type of pendulum i have seen. these are usually a crystal on the end of a chain. It can be any crystal or mineral still the most common are amethyst, quartz types and agate types. The chain on these is always normal but can be any type of metal. Wooden Pendulums These are the original pendulum carved out of wood with usually a simple design the chain can be metal or string it depends. The wood is hardly ever painted. These are the simplest to make and a good project is someone has a carving knife. Custom pendulum and other types These are many types of pendulum and all are worth a try to use. They can look amazing and really pretty. Triangle pendulum are quite rare i think but very good to use and i recommend them for grounding. Custom pendulums are pendulums you have made yourself. These can take a considerable amount of time each of the pendulums i make take around a hour to 3 hours. You can use just about any material as long as one part at the bottom is natural. What are pendulums used for? Pendulums are used for many things. The most famous use is for dousing but there are actually probably over 50 uses of a pendulum especially if its accurate. Dousing is using a pendulum to find things, just using the way it swings. Very time consuming but can be very worth it. A pendulum can easily be used for to talk to spirits, demons, angels and so on depending who will listen. This can be a dangerous use of a pendulum as you don't always know exactly what you are talking to. Not the easiest way to talk to one i have to admit as a pendulum and how it answers can be very limited. Asking questions is a very common use these days but the questions answers are limited to yes, no, maybe or i don't want to answer. They can be super accurate with this a well worth a try. never ask a pendulum the same question over and over as it will annoy it and the pendulum will start playing or joking around with you. There are many other uses but I can’t list them now. How to get to know your pendulum and how to use one Each pendulum has its own personality and way of answering. Before you use the pendulum for anything you must learn how to use it and get to know it. # The first thing you must ask it is 'show me a yes' then it should show you what its yes looks like. # Then ask for a no and it will show you. # Then a maybe # Then last i don't know. # Make sure you remember what its showing you as you will need this a lot. Remember pendulums are not toys and should never be used like one. They should be respected. How to keep a pendulum happy and safe All my pendulums have their own bag and cloth. This shows i care about them a lot. I take them everywhere with me and keep them safe. Make sure you do not damage yours as they will not like this what so ever. They do not like being in the same bag or cloth as another pendulum. If you can bath them in salt water and put them in the sun if they are chakra, triangle, crystal pendulums but make sure the metal does not get wet as it will rust. Putting it in salt water cleanses it and keeps the crystal happy. Pendulum theories Many people have many beliefs about pendulums and how they work its up to you to make your own but there are many facts that you will have to accept. One is that pendulums are guided by your spirit guides fact or fiction? My pendulums I have 20 pendulums and each have their own bag and cloth as i said. My first was a amethyst chakra pendulum who is sort of my favorite but i love them all. many are custom made by myself and it gives them like a little bit of magic to them. Property of Horsyqueen Mind over Matter This is not to be taken or removed, edited without permission. Read more: http://www.mytelekinesis.com/horsy--rituals-and-what-are-they-horsyqueen#ixzz2YXw06QVE are always or mostly used with spells. Other articles by the same author may be found here: http://www.mytelekinesis.com/user/horsyqueen She is contactable by commenting on a article or by message Category:Magick